What Happens When Edward Leaves Bella
by twilight-lover6
Summary: this is a one-shot look when edward leaves. it kinda makes it so that new moon never happens.


**This is a one-shot of when Edward left Bella in new moon**

**BPOV**

I'm still in shock from what happened. How does he expect me to live like I never met him? How am I supposed to live without him?

Lately I noticed how he was acting different-weird. But I figured that he just needed some time and he would tell me. Today at school he was more different than usual though. He hardly talked to me at all, and when he did it was something about school or unimportant. When he asked today if he could come over I was kinda surprised, but I wanted to be with him so I said that he could.

After school, when we went to my house, we did our homework. Edward, of course, finished before me and went in the living room and watched tv. I finished shortly after him and went to join him. When I got in there, I went to sit by him. He looked very…pained so I asked what was wrong. That's when it all happened. He told me that he was leaving, with his family, that he didn't want me. He said I would never see him again and I shouldn't be reckless or stupid.

He left without me saying anything to him, too shocked to speak. After around 15 minutes after he was gone, it started to sink in: Edward was gone, I would never see him again. I started to quietly sob and then loudly. I heard Charlie pull in the drive way and I ran up to my room. I tripped up the stairs because I couldn't see where I was going. I slammed the door once I got in my room and went to the bed to cry. I don't know how, but somehow I fell asleep. I know I did this cause I hear Charlie knock on my door and I was confused.

I remembered what happened and started to cry again. Charlie ran into the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I-I w-want to g-go back to mom." I said

"…why?" Charlie asked.

"I c-can't stand it here anymore….E-Edward made it better but this town is so stupid" I lied. "I'm calling mom and then going back to Arizona."

"Are you sure, Bella? Can't you think about it?" Charlie asked.

"I have and I made up my mind. I'm going outside to call her." I lied again.

I ran outside but didn't stop I kept running and running. Eventually I fell over because I ran out of breath. I just laid there and cried. I was about 7 miles into the forest. I didn't plan on going to Renee's, but I didn't plan to go back to Charlie's either. If my world was gonna abandon me, I'll do the same. Charlie will call Renee and they'll find out that I lied and ran away. Charlie will hear that the Cullens moved and will probly figure it out. I got up and walked and walked until I got where I wanted to be. La Push Beach.

I remembered when Renee told me about how "these stupid bunch of kids" went cliff jumping, at the time I thought it sounded stupid, but now it sounds like an easy way out. I went up the cliff and jumped at the edge. I was falling and waiting for the water to it hit me, but it never did. I opened my eyes and there was something beautiful holding me. EDWARD. I was shocked. All I wanted to do was be in his arms, but then I remembered that he left me yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. We were now at the beach. As I asked him he put me down and I quickly asked because he had the pained look on his face that he had before he left yesterday.

"I thought I told you not to do anything reckless or stupid," Edward said.

"And I thought you said that you didn't want me anymore," I looked up to him.

"Yes, I did_ say _that but I never said that I meant it," Edward stated.

"Why did you say that then," I asked him. I was so confused.

"I had to leave. So I said that to make you believe that. You surprisingly did. Alice saw that you were jumping and I ran to save you," He responded. "It's only been… 13 hours since I left you and all I could think about was you, but that's not surprising."

"Why isn't that surprising?" I asked.

"Because all I ever do is think of you and I shouldn't have thought that I would just be able to stop." He paused. "Bella…I know that I'm being really stupid but…I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you but now I see that I need to be here to do that. Will you take me back?"

"Y-Yes," I said. I was shocked. I thought that he would just leave again without an explanation. Everything was good again. I can go back to Charlie and Edward and I will be even closer now. I can't wait for the future.

**So it had a couple twists in it. Tell me what you think. It was my first story. It's really short but I'm gonna be making a couple longer stories soon. *Review* THANKS!!**


End file.
